Yue Jin
Not to be confused with Yu Jin. Yue Jin (onyomi: Gaku Shin) is a veteran general who served Cao Cao since he first raised an army. Reputed for his short stature and credited to be among Cao Cao's best vanguards, Yue Jin fought in many of Cao Cao's campaigns. At Hefei, he mediated between a quarreling Li Dian and Zhang Liao and rescued both of them from Sun Quan's army. He is posthumously credited as one of the Five Generals of Wei. He has been a generic Wei NPC in the Dynasty Warriors series since its second title. In Famitsu's first most wanted character poll, he placed second with fans. In Famitsu's character survey, he is eighth place in the boyfriend category. He ranked twentieth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in thirty-second. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in ninth place for the Wei division. This counterpart has a character image song titled THE FORERUNNER and shares a duet with Li Dian called True Power. His character's height in Kessen II is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 8, Yue Jin is recruited alongside Li Dian by Xiahou Dun for the preparations against Dong Zhuo. Together, the two generals prove their own mettle and assist Cao Cao in defeating the tyrant and his henchman Lu Bu. Yue Jin then participates in many of his lord's battles including the counterattack at Wancheng, the showdown against Yuan Shao at Guandu, and the skirmish in Chibi. After all his efforts, he is stationed in Hefei with Zhang Liao and Li Dian. Despite his initial resistance to Cao Cao's orders to defend rather than be a member of the attacking party, he eventually goes out alongside Li Dian and the two assist Zhang Liao in subduing Sun Quan. In the hypothetical path, joins the pursuit of Liu Bei's army at Nanjun as well as the final battle at Baidi Castle. He can be seen training soldiers with Zhang Liao and Li Dian in the ending cutscene. During Wu's story routes, Yue Jin is mainly featured during the battle of Hefei. In the historical path, he tries and fails to isolate Sun Quan to prevent his retreat. His ambush is foiled by Zhou Yu's diversionary force during Wu's hypothetical route. Yue Jin and Li Dian attempt one final defense of Hefei by attacking the battering rams, but he is ultimately defeated and the Wei forces retreat. His presence in Shu's stories has him appear among the reinforcements of Chang'an and Hanzhong. The hypothetical route features Yue Jin slain alongside Zhang Liao and Li Dian during Shu's final assault against Xuchang. He is given a special scenario in the expansion, where he stars with Li Dian, Yu Jin, and Xiahou Yuan, in which Cai Wenji is kidnapped by the Xiongnu and needs to be rescued. The operation goes awry as they are unable to find the maiden, and run into many couples, mistaking the Cao forces as kidnappers. Exhausted, he is shocked to see that the maiden they had been looking for had simply appeared behind them after the fighting. He also appears with Zhang Liao at Mai Castle as reinforcements from Hefei. He also reappears in the expanded storylines of the Wu and Shu, often appearing during Cao Cao's reign. In Lu Bu's storyline, Yue Jin appears among Cao Cao's forces at Hulao Gate, and he ambushes Dong Zhuo's party under Chen Gong's orders. At Puyang, Yue Jin is among the first regiment of reinforcements, and he will attempt to join Yu Jin in a pincer attack to reclaim Puyang Castle. At Dingtao, Yue Jin will be the one attacking Wu Zi at Dingtao Castle. In the historical route, Yue Jin continues serving his lord, and he joins the final campaign against Lu Bu at Xiapi, being one of the units to attack the castle in conjunction with the fire attack units. In the hypothetical route, Yue Jin continues to support his lord at Xu Province and at Guandu, but he is slain in the final battle at Chang'an. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Yue Jin appear as a recurring enemy officer throughout the Shu-centric campaigns. During the Battle of Chibi, he is sent to investigate the decoy ship sent by Zhuge Liang. His defeat is necessary in order to procure the arrows needed to impress Zhou Yu. He later convinces Li Dian to let him face the player on his own in order to protect Cao Cao. For his bond story, Yue Jin earns a name for himself within Cao Cao's army by defeating Zhang Ca and Qiao Rui. As he and Li Dian ruminate over their respective gifts, the former cannot help but feel inadequate for his perceived lack of progress. Yu Jin, who had been working alongside him at Guandu, encourages the warrior to simply use his fealty to Cao Cao as motivation for improving himself. One humorous scenario has him, Yu Jin, and Zhang Liao fighting over which food in their meals should be eaten first, leaving them collectively flustered. They eventually agree to put aside the argument once Jingzhou is theirs for the taking. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Yue Jin often serves as Xu Huang's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. The sequel has him take Zhang Liao's spot during Shu's raid on Koshi Castle. Wei's storyline has him act as Zhang He's substitute at Shizugatake. Yue Jin was among the stranded officers that Nobunaga rescued when he first entered the new world in Warriors Orochi 4. Bound by honor, he aids Cao Ren and the Hōjō when the Liu Bei's rebel army attacks them. He and Cao Ren are eventually captured, and both men surrender to Liu Bei shortly after. He also joins Li Dian and Zhang Liao in ambushing Lu Bu's forces at Tedorigawa. Yue Jin later gets into a competition with Naomasa and Masanori to see which of them is the better vanguard. Their main premise ends up being the first one who can save an isolated Ma Dai at Kawanakajima. After the battle, Yue Jin and Naomasa apologize for their reckless behavior leading to them almost losing their main camp. Character Information Development Yue Jin was one of the many popular choices for Wei before his playable debut, so developers gave in to requests for the newest Dynasty Warriors title. They also wanted another general to start with Cao Cao's beginning campaigns and thought he fit the position well. His design is meant to portray him as the light speedster to contrast the heavily armored characters in Wei's roster. Historically however, Yue Jin as mentioned to be one of the shortest adult males of his time. Personality He has a slight inferiority complex regarding his short height and will often question his own self-worth, but is supremely confident in his strength to compensate for it. He gets along well with Li Dian who often chides him for being obsessed with his height inferiority. He looks up to Zhang Liao, and respects the veteran's strength despite him not actually starting service with Cao Cao. Yue Jin, by his own admission, does not enjoy being kept defending a castle behind its walls and would much rather be fighting on the front lines. His Warriors Orochi incarnation has him compete with Naomasa Ii over the position of vanguard, with both of their opinions regarding the ideal person to fill the role contrasting heavily, with Naomasa believing that only the strongest should take the front while Yue Jin believes that the most expendable should hold it instead. He also makes a strong effort to match Da Ji's limberness and speed, idolizing her ability to run. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *James Simenc - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Lin Hu - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Hong Beom-gi - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Kim Hyeseong - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Teruki Kitatani - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kentarō Itō - Dynasty Warriors 8~9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Seirō Ogino - Sangokushi Legion Live Action Performers *Souichiro Sorihashi - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou, Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai, Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai Quotes :See also: Yue Jin/Quotes *"You are always first onto the battlefield. We know we can count on you in a fight." :"Your words... are very kind. I desire nothing more than to be of some use as a sacrificial pawn..." :"Hm... There are no sacrificial pawns here. You have gained fame and success by leading the vanguard." :"Thank you for your praise. You really are too kind!" ::~~Xiahou Dun and Yue Jin; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"I've heard that you love to rush forward in battle, Master Wei Yan. You want to be the first to strike the enemy?" :"I... fight. Enemy... defeat!" :"Ah! How brave you are! So why do you want to attack first?" :"I... strong! Stronger... than anyone!" :"I see. You wish to show off that strength. Quite different from one such as me, a mere pawn!" :"You... talk... much!" ::~~Yue Jin and Wei Yan; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"Master Yue Jin. I hear that you have often claimed the honor of leading your army to glory." :"Indeed, I like to lead the way." :"In the same way, I fight in the vanguard of the Tokugawa Army. Now that we will be fighting for the same force, it is only right that we decide which of us should lead the way in battle. I believe we should decide this via a comparison of our strength. I will go first..." :"I hear that your unit is known as the "Red-Clad Warriors," Master Naomasa, a title given to the mightiest cavalry in the land. There can be no comparison between one as lowly as myself and you, whom all have agreed are a mighty warrior." :"In that case, it is clear that our forces should be led by me..." :"No, I am afraid I can not allow that to happen! Our army should be led not by our mightiest warrior, but by an expendable pawn like myself." :"Uh... How am I supposed to...? I have a feeling we may not come to a consensus on this..." ::~~Naomasa and Yue Jin; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Yue Jin/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Yue Jin is affiliated with the twin rods in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): Slowly advances while swinging his rods left-and-right on a slightly upward angle, akin to his original normal Musou Attack. Finishes with the same animation as his Alternate Musou, only imbued with wind along with having wind quakes occur whenever he contacts the ground during his cartwheeling. :Aerial Musou ( + ): Same as his original aerial Musou, only it emits a lightning shockwave upon landing. Weapons :See also: Yue Jin/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Yue Jin uses the dual hookblades as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Historical Information Yue Jin was born in the Yanzhou, Yangping Commandery. His son was Yue Lin and his grandson was Yue Zhao. He joined Cao Cao, traveled back to his own prefecture and gathered around one thousand recruits on orders, and was made a Major. Later on, Yue Jin would participate well in many campaigns and battles, which include Lu Bu at Puyang and Xiapi, Zhang Xiu at Anzhong, and Liu Bei at Pei. For his achievements, he was promoted in succession to be a Marquis of Guangchang, and Colonel. During the expedition against Yuan Shao, Yue Jin was able to conquer and ultimately kill Yuan Shao's general, Chunyu Qiong. He also killed an enemy commander during the campaign against the Yuan sons, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang, actively fighting and being the first one to climb the city walls during the siege of Ye, and would go on to pacify specific rebels and the Yue'an prefecture, which was infested with Yellow Turbans remnants. Cao Cao sent a memorial to the emperor, petitioning the likes of Yue Jin, Yu Jin, and Zhang Liao for higher ranks, and so Yue Jin was promoted to Tiger Might General. He would later go on to help destroy Gao Gan and pacify the north. When Cao Cao took control of northern Jing Province, Yue Jin was stationed in Xiangyang, and through his attacks, Yue Jin was able to help repel Liu Bei's Guan Yu and Sun Quan's Su Fei. Yue Jin was later stationed at Hefei together with Zhang Liao and Li Dian, both of whom Yue Jin was not on good terms with, and would later be promoted to General of the Right. Yue Jin passed away in 218 AD, and his fief of land would reach seventeen hundred households at the time of his death, and was allowed to let his heir inherit five hundred of those for Yue Jin's service. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Little of Yue Jin's life was altered in the novel except for the cause of his demise which remained a mystery in historical records. Shortly after the battle of Hefei, Yue Jin challenged Ling Tong on the shores of Ruxu River and almost won until Gan Ning shot him in the face with an arrow. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters